


Flirting With the Wild Cat

by scarytheory



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, LDWS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarytheory/pseuds/scarytheory
Summary: Moneypenny has a secret.
Relationships: Pussy Galore/Moneypenny
Kudos: 6
Collections: MI6 Cafe Last Drabble Writer Standing





	Flirting With the Wild Cat

**Author's Note:**

> **Written for the LDWS 2020 week 4**  
>  Prompt: We aim to please  
> 400 words (by the counter used in the competition)  
> Thanks to @christinefromsherwood for the beta!

_We aim to please._

There are new documents on her desk, and she's feeling sick to her stomach.

_Oh yes. We do._

*

They met when she was still a field agent. 

“Miss Moneypenny.”

“Miss Galore.”

It would have been a standard honeypot mission if they didn't hate each other instantly. But there was something they needed, so they flirted, got drunk and angrily fucked on the balcony. In the end, Eve got the information and Pussy Galore didn't. 

It should have ended there. But sometimes Mallory needed to contact Galore again, and Eve was the best agent for it – even after she became a secretary. 

Eve honestly didn't mind; she loved a challenge, and Galore gave her just that. It was always a rush of emotions, it was hatred with a twist, a complicated game – who was better, smarter, wittier. The constant battle for dominance. Which was also a basis for incredible sex.

They started spending more time together, and suddenly they were laughing and talking about their lives. They didn't even need a mission for _that_ – whatever that was. It didn't feel like they were enemies anymore. 

Eve should have known better. 

She never should have trusted her.

“You betrayed me.”

“And you are surprised, Moneypenny? This is what I do, what _we_ do – me, you, all your agents and all my people. We aim to please, Eve. We were trained for it, we were trained to be horrible people. However, it’s our bosses we’re meant to please first and foremost. We're fucked up and you know it. There is no way you could disobey an order from M and I have my duties as well.”

“I would never use you.” 

Except she already had. But that was before the laughter, before... _everything_.

“Honestly, did you believe that there was some miraculous happy ending for us? We are the same and yet different; a heroine and a villain. You should be glad it’s ending only in heartbreak and not with death.” She always loved big words and big speeches.

“I hate you, Galore.”

“Oh, but you don't, darling. That's the problem.”

*

And now Eve's sitting at her desk and staring at the documents. 007 got a new job. Eliminate a target who is no longer useful to them. 

Yet, there is still time to warn her.

 _We aim to please._ Until we don't.


End file.
